


A Good Day After All

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: All Vision wanted after a sleepless night was to get a cup of coffee. Things didn’t exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	A Good Day After All

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one for today.
> 
> This is the first Joker that I'm using: Coffee Shop AU

Vision sighed, running his hand through his hair.

It felt like a long day already and the day had barely started.

The line for coffee was long and crawling slowly. Perhaps it would have been easier to wait if he had gotten enough sleep, but Vision had spent almost the whole night studying.

It was exams time, and though Vision was aware that he was probably exerting himself more than necessary to get good grades, he liked to be certain.

He was moving towards the cashier at a snail’s pace, and it was almost his turn when he found himself hissing in pain.

The first thing he noticed was the hot, burning sensation on his chest.

The second was the coffee stain that was slowly spreading over his shirt.

The third was the girl who had bumped into him and spilled her cup all over his shirt.

Vision was shocked to discover that the girl in question was Wanda, the beautiful girl he had seen in some of his classes but never dared to approach.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, grabbing a napkin and frantically trying to dry off his shirt.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he assured her, laying a hand over hers to stop her. Vision knew it was useless. The shirt was ruined anyway.

“I don’t know where my mind was, I really didn’t mean to do this,” she assured him, before her eyes fixed on the stain. “Is it very painful?”

“I’ll live,” Vision chuckled. Despite feeling tired, he didn’t want to make her feel bad about a simple accident that could happen to anyone.

She finally smiled then, just barely, but it made Vision immediately return the gesture.

“It’s… It’s Vision, right?” she asked, and Vision nodded in surprise. He hadn’t thought she had ever noticed him, let alone knew his name.

“I’m Wanda,” she said, her green eyes holding his gaze for a few moments before she swore.

“I’ve got to run, and I suppose I’m gonna have to start the day without coffee, I can’t afford to wait anymore, but please let me repay you.”

She started taking out some cash from her wallet but Vision couldn’t allow it. It hadn’t even been _his_ coffee she had spilled!

“That won’t be necessary. Besides, it’s almost my turn, I can order one for you as well,” he suggested.

Wanda shook her head with a smile.

“I’m already late,” she explained, “but I do plan to take you up on that offer once we both have more time.”

She reached her hand out expectantly and it took Vision a few moments to realize she was waiting for his phone.

Wanda quickly entered her number and returned the phone to him.

She made a few steps towards the exit and Vision was still standing where he was, dumbfounded, phone in hand, when she stopped and looked at him again.

“Call me,” she mouthed, before turning around and running out of the coffee shop.

Vision smiled despite the sticky and slowly cooling feeling of coffee on his chest.

Perhaps it was a good day after all.


End file.
